A notary public uses a notary journal to record notarized documents. Typical journal entries include the signer's name, address, driver's license information, title of the notarized document(s), and signature. If the information is not concealed, subsequent signers can have access to the personal information of previous signers. Shielding signers from this breach of privacy is therefore desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,946,552 describes a privacy device that can be used to conceal personal information of previous signers. However, it is clumsy to use.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved concealment device that conceals the personal information of previous signers from subsequent signers.